Emotion (Daft Punk Slash One Shot)
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: Guy-Manuel is an emotionless wreck, and even more so after the death of a close relative. In hopes of brightening Guy's dull spirits, a friend sends him a gift that may become something more.


**Emotion**

The night was calm and peaceful, bringing about a sense of serenity. Yet the man standing upon his balcony and looking out into Paris was anything but serene. He could never place why he always felt so empty, like something was missing from his life. Eventually he just learned how to take it and live with it. He had become this emotionless being with not a care in the world, not caring for himself and sometimes not really caring for others either. As he looked out into the city, a sudden ringing noise startled him, making him drop his cigarette. He watched it fall, giving a sigh.

"Fuck," he muttered, running his fingers through his long hair and shrugging it off. His phone continued to ring and he groaned in annoyance, pushing himself off the railing of his balcony. He walked into his home, picking up the phone and answering it.

"Oui?" He spoke nonchalantly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Guillaume! Just the man I wanted to speak to," a familiar voice rang out. He was loud, making the long haired French man cringe and remove the phone from his ear for a moment.

"What do you want, Pedro?" Guy questioned him, not in the mood to converse.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase. First, why the hell were you not at my party? An old friend of yours was there... Laurent, I believe?"

"That's nice," Guy said, not caring at all. "I didn't go because I wasn't able to."

"Ok, either you weren't able to, or you just didn't want to," Pedro pointed out. Guy was silent for a moment which resulted in the man over the phone releasing a heavy sigh. "What's up with you, man? You've been so distant lately."

"I'm alright, Pedro. Please, I'd rather not talk about this right now," Guy responded. The man detached himself from everyone because of an incident that happened awhile ago. It resulted in the loss of a close family member, which left Guy in a complete state of depression which he hardly arose from.

"Alright, alright. I hear you. Listen, I sent you something a while ago. I think it'll brighten your spirits. It should be by your house tomorrow. I'll go ahead and leave you be. Take care, Guy," Pedro spoke with concern.

"You too," Guy replied, hanging up the phone. He frowned, shaking his head and cursing under his breath. He hoped that Pedro wasn't sending him anything crazy. He truly didn't have the time to deal with anything out of the ordinary. He walked back out onto the balcony after taking out another cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag from it. He gazed up at the Parisian sky, noting how the stars were just a bit more brighter. His gaze fell and he stared at the smoke rising from his cigarette as it seemed to dance and twirl to its own melody. After quite some time, he decided to turn in. He stepped into his apartment and shut the balcony door, locking it before he walked over to the dark hallway and followed its path to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed and just lay there, face down into his pillow. He wasn't sure if he'd actually fall asleep, but he would try this time. He knew that not sleeping for a significant amount of time could effect his health, but at the same time, he just didn't give a damn.

After hours of just laying there and gazing up at the ceiling, he decided to get up and make himself a cup of tea. Just something to ease his nerves and allow him to sleep. As he walked into the kitchen, he began to search for a pot to boil some water. He set it down on the stove then turned to the fridge to get some water, but he froze. He gazed at the picture still upon the freezer door, a picture of him and his brother. He felt the sadness hit him again and he turned his back on the fridge, leaned against it, and slid down onto the floor. He covered his face with his hands and took several deep breaths, refusing to cry. He pushed himself off of the floor and retreated to his room, not wanting to make any tea anymore. He fell face first onto his bed again and screamed into his pillow. He tried to calm himself, curling up into a ball and hugging his knees. He eventually fell into a slumber, although troubled as he tossed and turned.

The sun arose, filtering through the window and falling onto Guy's face. He scowled, hating the mornings sometimes. He opened his eyes, staring at the morning sky. His blue eyes reflected beautifully within the light, but they held such a heavy emotion that seemed to tell an entire tragic story. He just layed there for a while until he heard the sound of banging. He frowned again and began cursing under his breath. Who the hell would be banging on his goddamn door this early in the fucking morning? He sat up with a groan and marched all the way to his front door, then swung it open.

"Fucking hell, what?" Guy questioned in a harsh tone. A man stood there at his door quite bewildered. There was a large package standing right next to him. In fact, it was taller than him.

"Monsieur Guillaume Emmanuel de - "

"Oui, oui, c'est moi," Guy interrupted him.

"Sign here," the man said, handing him a clipboard. Guy took it and signed it quickly, handing it back to him. The man thanked him and left, leaving the large package right in front of his door. Guy-Man stared at the package for a moment, wondering why the hell it was so big.

"What the fuck did you send me, Pedro?" Guy asked under his breath, moving behind the package to try and push it inside. He pushed it, but it didn't budge. In fact, it had made Guy almost fall over. Damn his small stature... He was going to get the damn thing in his house one way or another. He was almost determined to do so. He tried pushing at it again, but it hardly moved an inch. He huffed and tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear. He turned around and leaned against it, then pushed, using his legs to the best of his ability. The package began to move, sliding in his doorway. Once it was inside, he shut and locked his door, then continued to push it until it was in the middle of his living room floor. He then pushed it over carefully so that it was laying flat upon the ground. Guy took a deep breath in, then released it. He was tired from trying to move that damn thing around. He then walked to his kitchen to grab a knife, then returned to the living room. Guy cut the tape and began to pull the box open. He pushed back the protective sheets and styrofoam, revealing something silver and dressed in leather. Guy stared, then his eyes widened the moment he realized what was in the box. It was a tall, silver robot, clad in leather apparel and laying completely still within the box.

"Are you serious?" Guy mumbled, getting down onto the floor to look more closely at the automaton within the hard cardboard box. He slowly reached forward and tapped it. The moment his finger made contact with the golem, its visor began to light up. Guy stepped back immediately, standing and moving away from it. The robot switched on and began to sit up within the box. Guy looked on, rather terrified as it began to stand. He stared at it as it stood fully, then it turned and it looked at Guy.

"Oh mon dieu..." Guy whispered, then backed away slowly. It stepped out of the box and moved forward. That was when Guy ran down the hall and into his room, slamming the door. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Pedro's number.

"H-Hello?" The man answered, voice groggy with sleep.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Guy shouted. "You sent a fucking robot to my house?! Oh God, there's a fucking robot walking around in my fucking living room!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, Guy!"

"Calm down?! Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" Guy shouted back, he then felt dizzy and sat down on his bed, holding his forehead. "I need to calm down..."

"Exactly, just breathe," Pedro spoke, although there was amusement within his voice. He had even chuckled lightly.

"This isn't funny, you asshole," Guy muttered, trying to steady his breathing.

"Guy, he's perfectly harmless, trust me. I designed him to fit your needs. He might even become your best friend," Pedro explained.

"You designed it? That's a disaster and a nightmare all wrapped into one. And why the hell would I be best friends with a robot? Do you realize how fucking sad that sounds?" Guy questioned, clearly upset. He had a feeling that whatever Pedro sent him would be crazy. But this wasn't crazy, it was bat shit crazy. It was even beyond that, it was insane!

"Just give him a chance, Guy. If you don't like him, return him," Pedro said. Guy gave a heavy sigh, his breathing returning back to normal.

"Fine... But if it tries to kill me in my sleep, I'm coming after you," Guy warned, hanging up the phone and tossing it to the side. He combed his fingers through his messy hair and rubbed his eyes. This just had to be a fucking nightmare. He needed to wake up. Guy patted his face, almost slapping himself so he could awake from this horrid dream. He finally stood, cautiously moving over to his bedroom door. He opened it slightly and peeked out from his room, the robot nowhere in sight. He slipped out and slowly made his way down the hallway until he reached the living room. The robot was still standing where Guy left him. Guy walked fully into the living room, catching the bot's attention.

"Hello," its electronic voice sounded. "It seems I have caused you distress. Did I frighten you?"

"Hell yea, you did," Guy answered quietly.

"I apologize," The silver android said, moving forward slightly. Guy stepped back immediately.

"N-No, just... J-Just stay there," Guy spoke, moving cautiously around it, keeping a sharp eye upon the robot. The bot stood still, doing as commanded. It looked down, its visor blinking in what seemed like minor confusion. Guy stared at it for a while, eyebrows raising curiously.

"Got a name?" Guy asked.

"Thomas Bangalter," the robot answered, looking up at its new master. "But Mr. Winter called me T-Bang, if you prefer that."

"Seriously?" Guy asked, rolling his eyes. It was so like Pedro to come up with a nickname like that. "I'll stick with Thomas..."

"As you wish. You are Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo," the robot stated and Guy's eye twitched at the sound of his full name.

"Yes, I am. But I prefer Guy or Guy-Man," Guy informed him. Thomas nodded, taking the information into account. Guy finally relaxed, leaning forward to pick up the empty box within the middle of the living room.

"Allow me," Thomas spoke, moving over and picking up the box. Guy stepped back, still slightly fearful of the android. It pulled out a significantly smaller box, handing it to Guy. He took it from the bot and watched as it effortlessly folded the large box and handed it to him. Guy thanked it silently and moved to his kitchen quickly to throw the folded box away. He opened the smaller box, seeing that it was just a bunch of extra wires. Guy guessed that it was for Thomas and put them within a drawer. He turned around and bumped into said robot and almost freaked out from the scare it just gave him.

"Did I not tell you to stay in the goddamn living room?" Guy asked rather rudely and Thomas immediately retreated back into the living room. Guy sighed, placing a hand over his heart. He let out a long, almost shallow breath, then moved over to the living room. The robot was just standing there rather awkwardly.

"You can sit down," Guy mentioned. The robot just looked over at him, still standing. Guy guessed that it only understood commands. "Please be seated," he said, and the bot did as it was told. Guy moved over and placed himself on the opposite couch, staring at the bot. It stared back, head tilting as if it was calculating something. Guy looked him over, almost admiring the shining silver of the robot's metallic skin. He noted the visor that seemed to blink every so often, the sound sensors at both sides of his head, and what seemed to be a mouth that looked similar to a coin slot. Guy raised an eyebrow, and in turn, a question mark appeared upon Thomas' visor.

"How long have you been... working?" Guy questioned, not sure if he should use the word 'alive'.

"Four months," Thomas answered. "It will be five months in six days."

Guy nodded, looking down and observing the robot's outfit. It seemed like something Pedro would wear. It seemed like his taste as well. Thomas wore a black leather jacket and a black t-shirt underneath, black leather pants and black combat boots. There was also a dog tag around its neck, but Guy couldn't see what was on the necklace. Guy got up and opened a drawer, cursing under his breath. He ran out of cigarettes.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Thomas questioned.

"I'm out of fucking cigarettes. I'm going to head to the store," Guy answered.

"Would you like for me to accompany you?" Thomas asked.

"No, just... Stay there, Thomas," Guy replied, going to his room to change. He brushed his hair quickly, honestly not caring what the hell he looked like. He slipped on his own leather jacket and shoes, then walked back out into the living room. Thomas was staring down at its hands. It seemed a bit saddened.

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" Guy asked, and Thomas looked up at him, then back down at its hands.

"Yes, sir," the bot muttered. Guy found it strange that a robot would act that way. Were they not supposed to be emotionless? He shook the thought out of his head and grabbed his keys, leaving the apartment and walking to a nearby store. He entered the store and grabbed two packs of cigarettes and paid for them, then made his way back home. He opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind him and locking it. He went into the living room, tossing one box of cigarettes into a drawer and opening the other box. He glanced up at Thomas. He had expected it to say something, but it didn't. He walked closer to it, poking its chest.

"Thomas?" Guy questioned, leaning forward to look into its visor. He slowly reached out a hand, lifting its chin. "Thomas...?" Guy spoke again, and Thomas' visor lit up. An exclamation point made itself present because it was surprised to see its master so close to it.

"S-Sir?" It stuttered and Guy raised an eyebrow. It stuttered?

"Just checking if you were alright," Guy explained, moving away from it.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern," Thomas spoke. Guy made some sort of a noise, grabbing his cigarettes and going outside onto the balcony. "It is harmful for you to smoke, sir."

"Mind your damn business," Guy shot back and Thomas seemed to flinch at the comment.

"Yes, sir. My apologies..." Thomas looked down at its hands, shoulders slumping. Guy sighed, coming back inside and setting the cigarettes down. He sat down upon the couch with another sigh, giving the robot a slight glare. How the hell was it able to make him feel guilty? Thomas looked up at him, giving a smiley emoticon on its visor. Guy shook his head, and although he meant to glare back at the robot, his lips curved upward very slightly. It was hardly noticable, but it was the first time in a while since he had ever smiled. It was... Odd.

Over the course of a few weeks, Guy-Man didn't seem to be warming up to Thomas. At least it seemed that way to the robot. It detected that the small man didn't like the bot. It would get scolded or snapped at often, or sometimes berated if it did something wrong. At least Guy never called it names. But he gave Thomas the cold shoulder as often as possible. Thomas would try to calculate a conclusion within its helmet, coming up with different solutions as well. Perhaps Guy was uncomfortable and afraid of Thomas? Or was the man sad and just needed comfort? Thomas wasn't sure, but it knew that Guy didn't like its presence.

In actuality, Guy had grown slightly used to the robot and didn't mind it being there. In fact, it felt nice to not be alone within the apartment. Sure, he was a bit mean towards the android, but only because he felt he needed to protect himself. But from what exactly? Thomas was completely harmless, just as Pedro had told him. Thomas walked into the living room, sitting upon the couch and facing its master.

"Guillaume, what is bothering you?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Guy questioned him back. Thomas gazed down at his hands, something he did often when he felt nervous around the man. That was also something that was different for Guy. He began referring to the robot as 'he' instead of 'it', just as Pedro had done.

"Well, sir," Thomas began. "You are quite distant. We do not talk and have conversations like Mr. Winter and I would do. Sometimes you are quite hostile toward me, and what I have concluded is that you do not like me and you wish for me to be gone. If that is what you truly want, you may return me to Mr. Winter or I will leave immediately. I remember his address and I - "

"Woah, Thomas, stop," Guy said, stopping the automaton in mid-sentence. "You seriously think I don't want you here?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully. Guy thought back to what Thomas had said earlier and he realized that maybe he wasn't just mean to him, but more on the side of cruel. There was no sense in being cruel toward Thomas. He only tried to help. Guy thought back to when Thomas tried making breakfast for Guy, which only resulted in the bot creating a mess and getting electrocuted several times by the toaster. Guy didn't see it as a kind gesture, just as a nuisance, and he had yelled at Thomas. He remembered how Thomas seemed to shrink away from Guy, leaving the kitchen immediately. Guy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose then pushing his long hair back from his face. He patted the spot next to him, but Thomas merely stared.

"Come here, Thomas," Guy demanded, and the chrome golem stood and moved over to the couch Guy was placed on and sat next to him. He kept his gaze averted, not wanting to be yelled at if he were to look at him. "Look at me. Come on, it's alright," Guy assured him. Thomas looked at him, feeling even more nervous than before.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. It isn't you, honestly. Really, it's me. I'm still adjusting and getting used to the fact that you're here. I'm sorry for being cruel and hurting your... feelings," Guy said, staring at the robot. "Now talk to me. Tell me about yourself."

"Th-There isn't m-much to tell, s-sir," Thomas stuttered, his fingers clinking as he nervously twiddled them.

"I'm sure there's something. You spent a significant amount of time with Pedro. I'm sure he has showed you several things that had to catch your interest," Guy mentioned.

"I-I... I like movies," Thomas stated.

"Yea? What genre?"

"Horror films, mostly," Thomas answered. Guy gave a small smile. He actually enjoyed that genre quite a bit. They began to talk about their favorite movies, and soon they had moved on to other topics. It was nice to just sit and talk, something Guy hadn't done with anyone for quite some time. They talked all day, Guy sometimes going to get a drink or a snack and coming back over to the couch to speak with him. Thomas had even come out onto the balcony with Guy as he smoked a few cigarettes. It was getting darker as the sun began to fall underneath the horizon. The colors reflected beautifully off of Thomas' helmet and skin. It was quite mesmerizing. Once it had gotten late, they went back inside. Thomas' visor flashed a warning, letting him know that he needed to be charged. Guy noticed, going to get his charger for him.

"Lay down," Guy commanded, and Thomas did as he was told of course. Guy walked over to a socket within the wall and plugged it in, then moved over to Thomas after grabbing a pillow from one of the couches. He told Thomas to lift his head, which he did, and he placed the pillow beneath him. Thomas reached for his wire, but Guy told him that he had it and plugged it into the back of Thomas' helmet. He felt the power surge through him, charging him slowly. Guy removed his hands from the back of his head, and they had brushed the side of Thomas' helmet. The feeling of the cool metal on his skin felt slightly comforting.

"Goodnight, Thomas," Guy whispered.

"Goodnight, sir," Thomas responded, going into sleep mode. The Z's began to run across his visor and Guy let out a little chuckle, getting up and going to his room and falling onto his bed. His phone began to ring and he groaned, picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Guy," Pedro called through the speaker of his phone. "How's T-Bang doin'?"

"He's alright," Guy said with a shrug.

"Just alright? That doesn't sound like my robot friend," Pedro stated.

"Alright, so maybe he was a little upset for awhile," Guy whispered.

"Upset? Why? What did you do?"

"Let's just say that he didn't feel quite welcomed here," Guy explained.

"Damn it, man. You're quite cruel hearted, you know that?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that the fucking robot had feelings?" Guy snapped.

"Does it matter? Why the hell do you always have to be so heartless? Thomas has more emotions than you, and he's a synthetic life form," Pedro shot back.

"Fuck you!" Guy yelled, about to hang up until Pedro shouted at him, telling him to wait. "What?"

"I didn't mean it, man. I'm sorry. You know I worry about you. But holding in all of those emotions is bad for you. I've been waiting for you to break down or something. I sent Thomas so that he could cheer you up. He's quite the companion," Pedro said.

"I know that now," Guy mentioned. "We're sort of... Getting along, I guess."

"Sounds good. Listen, I'll call back later. Just wanted to check in on you two. Please take care of yourself, alright?"

"Yea, I will," Guy said, hanging up after Pedro said his goodbye. His head fell forward, his hair cascading completely over his face. He thought of what Pedro said and began to feel those torrent of emotions because of the death of his brother. He tried so desperately to hold it all in, but the tears were welling up within his blue eyes and they began to fall. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, he curled in upon himself. As he cried, he heard a light knock upon his bedroom door.

"Guillaume? Are you alright, sir?" He heard Thomas ask from outside of the door. Guy tried to answer, but it had only come out as a broken sob. The door knob turned and Thomas slowly made his way inside. "Sir? What is wrong?" Thomas asked, walking towards the bed and kneeling to be face to face with his new master.

"Thomas, go away," Guy whispered.

"I will not. Not until I know you are alright," Thomas refused, not leaving the side of the bed.

"I'm fine," Guy responded.

"It is clearly evident that you are not telling the truth," Thomas stated.

"Why the hell does it matter? Just go away!"

"I cannot do that, sir. Mr. Winter sent me here for a reason, and that was to make you happy. He said that it is what friends do for one another. I am your friend, therefore I will make you happy," Thomas informed him. He stood and left the room. Guy looked confused, wiping away his tears and sitting up in his bed. He squinted within the darkness, wondering what the android was doing. He returned within a short moment with his charger in one hand a pillow in the other. Guy's face fell, realizing what the robot was doing.

"Thomas..." Guy began, but silenced himself when the robot sat on the other side of his bed. He plugged in his charger, then plugged it within the back of his helmet. He placed the pillow on his lap then held out his hand for Guy to take. Guy just stared at him, bewildered and unbelieving of what was taking place at the moment, but he reached out and took the robot's hand, feeling surprisingly safe from that single touch from the android. He was gentle with Guy, pulling him close and telling him to lay down. Guy actually did as he was told and laid his head upon his lap. Thomas pulled a blanket over Guy, then began to soothingly run his cool, metallic fingers through Guy's long hair. He hummed softly, his electronic voice creating a strange but lovely tune. It soothed Guy and he eventually fell asleep to the sound of Thomas and the feel of his gentle, cold fingers massaging his scalp and combing through his shoulder length hair.

When Guy awoke the next morning, he was still cuddled upon the robot's lap. The sun began filtering through the windows, making Guy blink several times and rub his eyes. He pushed himself up and looked over at the android. He must have still been sleeping. Guy-Man sat up fully and touched the side of Thomas' helmet, the cool silver leaving slight tingles upon his skin.

"Thomas?" He whispered, but the bot didn't respond. He just assumed that he would awake soon and got out of bed, searching for some fresh clothes to go and shower. He headed to the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. He looked at himself within the mirror and stared. He looked so tired, but he was actually able to get some sleep, thanks to Thomas. He gave a shallow smile then looked at his reflection again.

"I should really consider cutting my hair," he whispered. He shrugged then shed off his clothes, getting into the shower. After his shower, he had gotten dressed then left the restroom. He entered his room to put his clothes into a hamper, but noticed that Thomas wasn't there. He put his clothes away, then wandered about his apartment in search of the automaton. He heard a sudden shock and the sound of an electrical whine. Guy flinched, then rolled his eyes, following the sound. He walked into the kitchen, seeing Thomas staring down at his hands and a warning was flashing upon his visor.

"What the hell did you do now, Thomas?!" Guy shouted and the robot flinched at the sound of his master's voice. He looked around in the kitchen, then saw a socket smoking a bit. He put it together within his head and realized what Thomas had done. "Seriously, Thomas? Did no one teach you not to stick your fucking finger into an electrical socket? Come on, man. You know it'll effect you a lot more as well," Guy berated him, and Thomas began feeling hurt and guilty. Guy gave a sigh, noticing his discomfort.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. Come here," Guy spoke a lot more softly, realizing that he would have to learn how to watch his tone around the bot. He was rather sensitive. Thomas took a few steps forward and Guy took the android's hand, looking it over. He massaged it, then looked up at him. "You've got to be more careful, alright? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes, sir," Thomas replied.

"Now... Since you are so interested in cooking, how about I teach you?" Guy questioned, giving a smile to the robot. A smiley emoticon began flashing upon Thomas' helmet, showing his excitement. "I see that makes you happy," Guy pointed out.

"It does. I've always wanted to try it out, but Mr. Winter doesn't allow me to do so. Not after the incident... He had to renovate his entire kitchen," Thomas spoke with delight until he had confessed what he had done, showing the obvious disappointment within himself.

"Wait... That was your fault? Pedro told me that it was him who had set his kitchen on fire," Guy stated and Thomas looked down at his shoes. Guy tried not to laugh, but a smile had broke out onto his face and he began to snort lightly. Thomas looked at him, head tilting to the side. Guy began chuckling and it had begun to turn into an amused laughter. Thomas seemed confused. Did Guy find the story humorous or was he laughing at him?

"I'm not laughing at you, if that's what you're thinking," Guy said after laughing for another minute or two. Guy smiled up at Thomas, taking his metallic hand in his own. "Everybody makes mistakes, Thomas. It's alright. All you have to do is learn from them and fix it. Come on, let's get started."

Guy began pulling out a few ingredients as well as supplies and Thomas watched carefully, sometimes asking questions. Guy would answer him and show him what each utensil was for. Thomas listened very carefully, being sure that he understood what Guy was telling him. He observed as Guy would crack eggs and throw away the shells, then whisk them within a bowl. At times Guy would allow Thomas to do something, holding his hands gently to show him how to mix ingredients or season food. He would tell Thomas to clean while he cooked, that way the kitchen wouldn't be such a clutter and a big mess. They were making French toast with powdered sugar and other breakfast pastries. As Guy searched through the refrigerator to pull a few things out, a picture had fallen onto the floor. Thomas noticed it immediately and picked it up. His head turned to the side as he gazed at the picture. It was Guy and someone that looked similar to him.

"Guillaume? Who is this?" Thomas asked, catching the man's attention. Guy's breath had caught in his throat and he slowly walked over to take the picture from the robot's hands, grabbing a magnet, and sticking it back onto the freezer door.

"He's my brother. His name is Paul," Guy answered sadly. Thomas seemed confused. Guy spoke of his brother with sadness.

"Why is it that you speak of him that way? As if you are saddened by the fact that he is your brother," Thomas pointed out.

"N-No... It isn't that..." Guy spoke, and Thomas continued to stare at him, waiting for his master to continue speaking. "He, um... He died a few months ago," Guy admitted, looking away from the picture and allowing his hair to fall over his face. Thomas could see how upset he was and understood that Guy may have needed comfort. Thomas stepped forward and slowly began to wrap his arms around the small man, bringing him closer. Guy was confused by the action, not expecting it from the tall robot. It was oddly comforting. Tears began to pool within his eyes again and he let them fall. He felt as though it was alright to cry and release some of the pent up emotions within him. When Thomas released him, he noticed the tears running down Guy's face and he lifted the man's chin to wipe away his tears. The cool metal of Thomas' fingers gently caressing the side of Guy's face made him tremble.

"Oh, Thomas... Don't do that, I don't want you to get wet and end up hurting yourself," Guy mumbled, wiping his own tears from Thomas' fingertips.

"I will be fine. You are the one that matters most," Thomas replied. Guy smiled up at him then they continued to cook a few things. Afterwards, Guy tried a few of the pastries, stating that they were good. He sort of wished that Thomas could try it, but the bot said he found pleasure in the fact that Guy enjoyed them. After cleaning, they moved to the living room. Thomas placed himself on the couch and Guy did the same, but he draped his legs over Thomas' lap. The android looked at him, flashing a question mark. Guy shrugged, smiling back at him.

"Is that bothersome?" Guy asked, and Thomas shook his head. "Hm... What would you like to do today, Thomas?"

"You are the master. So whatever you choose to do, I am willing to participate," Thomas answered, earning a slight glare from the French man.

"Alright, let's just get something straight here. I am not your master. I am your friend. Just as you said last night, we are friends, correct?" Guy questioned him.

"Yes, you are correct, sir," Thomas replied.

"And stop calling me 'sir'. Goodness, you make me feel old," Guy said with a chuckle. "Now that we've established that we're friends, you may choose the activity we will partake in today."

"W-Well..." Thomas began, and Guy watched him, seeing that he was nervous again. "W-We could watch a m-movie, perhaps?"

Guy smiled at the stuttering robot. "That sounds like a marvelous idea, Thomas," Guy said, and the robot seemed to relax. Guy stood to put in one of his favorite horror movies. The movie still frightened him to no end, but he loved it. After switching on the television and putting the movie in, Guy went back to the couch to sit next to Thomas, draping his legs over the bot's lap again. They watched the movie together silently, and although Guy had seen the movie plenty of times, he would flinch at the jumpscares and move closer to Thomas. The automaton noticed Guy's slight discomfort and draped an arm over his shoulders. Guy was shocked by the sudden movement, but eventually relaxed. He rested his head upon Thomas' chest, and he listened to the silent hum of the working parts within him. It was soothing and it eased his nerves. They had spent most of that day watching several of Guy's favorite horror films, and the man sat incredibly close to Thomas. The bot didn't mind and would sometimes hold him even closer and occasionally run his fingers through Guy's hair, simply because he liked the way Guy gave a content sigh every time he did so.

Eventually, they had sat there in silence, listening to the sound of the rain. Guy-Man didn't realize that it had started to rain, but he didn't care. It was just nice to sit in silence with Thomas, listening to the slight hum within the golem's chest. Guy remained silent, listening as Thomas moved. He gazed down at Guy, then pushed a lock of hair from the man's face and tucked it behind his ear. Guy took the bot's hand and kissed it gently, then smiled at the sound of Thomas' cooling fan spinning a little faster. "Are you alright, Thomas?"

"Y-Yes," Thomas answered quietly. Guy looked up at him and gave him a smile. "Smile 3" scrolled across Thomas' visor, making Guy laugh a bit and place a hand upon the side of Thomas' helmet.

"C'est adorable," Guy commented in a whisper. He gave a small yawn and rested his head back onto Thomas' chest.

"Are you tired?" Thomas asked. Guy nodded, eyes closing as he began to fall asleep. Thomas tucked his arms underneath him and lifted Guy up, who immediately wrapped his arms around the bot's neck. Thomas stood carefully and carried Guy to his room, then gently laid him down upon the bed.

"Merci," Guy whispered, holding the robot's hand. Thomas lifted his hand to his mouth, as if giving a 'kiss' to Guy's hand. Although Guy merely felt the cool metal rest gently upon his hand, just witnessing the kind gesture made his heart flutter. Thomas had turned to leave but Guy kept a firm grip on Thomas' hand. "Reste avec moi, Thomas."

Thomas nodded, doing as he was told and moving to the other side of the bed to lay next to Guy-Man. The man reminded Thomas to plug himself in, and the robot did so, then layed down. Guy pulled the covers over himself, then handed it to Thomas so he could pull them over himself as well.

"That is quite alright, Guy. I do not - "

"Just put it on," Guy said with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. Thomas pulled the covers over himself as well. Guy moved closer to him, resting his head on his chest again. Thomas pulled him closer after wrapping an arm around him and Guy smiled softly. Thomas wasn't used to this kind of affection. Pedro was a lot different from Guy. Thomas and Pedro would talk, but never had deeper conversations like the few he had with Guy. The man would always be partying and hanging out with his friends while Thomas stayed back home, only becoming a reliable companion when he was truly needed. And that was when Pedro was bored and wanted someone to talk to or play games with. Basically, Thomas was a last resort. But for the last few days, it wasn't like that with Guy. The man actually tried to calm his temper and be nice to him, which resulted in them becoming closer. Perhaps even closer than the relationship he had with Pedro. Guy was already sleeping, falling into his slumber by the sound of the electrical hum within his body.

Thomas had gone into sleep mode, waking every once in awhile when Guy would move or cuddle even closer to him. When Thomas glanced outside, he could see that it was thunderstorming, and it had gotten pretty violent. He could see into the distance that some of the city's lights were going out as a few sparks flew. Thomas could feel power surging through him at an alarming rate as a warning continuously flashed upon his screen. He tried reaching for the wire to unplug himself on time, but he had already began to short circuit. His first thought was of Guy and he quickly shoved the man away from him to keep him safe. Guy woke up abruptly, looking over at Thomas. He was going to yell at the robot, but he froze in fear and shock.

Thomas was convulsing violently, sparks flying and ones and zeros flying across his visor at an incredible speed. Guy heard the sound of thunder and glanced outside. It was storming and his area of the city's lights were off. The quick surge of power must have effected Thomas, and even if the power was out, the bot continued to short circuit. Guy felt worry and fear settle within his stomach uncomfortably and he moved closer to the android.

"Thomas?" Guy called, but he was ignored. The pain was immense for Thomas as a shrill, sharp, mechanical scream erupted from his vocalizer. "Thomas?!" Guy shouted, moving over to him, but the robot stuck out his hand, holding Guy back from him because he didn't want him to get shocked or receive an injury. Guy held onto his hand, feeling completely terrified for him. "Thomas! Thomas, please, just hold on!" Guy shouted then jumped out of bed to search for a flashlight. Once finding one, he switched it on then ran over to the kitchen. He opened the drawer with all of Thomas' wires. There had to be something that could help him. He ran back to his room only to find the robot completely still.

"No..." He whispered. "No, no, no! Thomas?!" Guy shouted, running over to his side. He looked into the black abyss of Thomas' screen, seeing nothing. He placed his hands on both sides of his helmet, patting it to try and wake him. "Thomas, please wake up. Please... Don't do this to me," he begged, taking hold of the robot's shoulders and shaking him. "Don't you fucking die on me... Please. Don't leave me like my brother did," Guy whispered, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Thomas' helmet. Guy began to panic. What should he do?

Guy ran his hands over the bot, searching for a restart button. He unbuttoned the android's leather jacket and removed it along with his shirt. He was mesmerized for a moment by Thomas' silver and black body. He snapped out of his trance and began searching for something that could wake the bot. All he could identify were several small ports on his sides, but he managed to find a small button that opened Thomas' abdomen. All he could see were a few frayed wires, ports, sensors, a rotor, and what seemed to be a small engine. Guy frowned. He had no clue what he was doing. There was absolutely no sense in trying. Guy suddenly had an idea and picked up his phone, calling Pedro.

"Hello?" Pedro answered.

"Pedro, I need your help."

"With what?"

"It's Thomas. He... Well, he short circuited. I don't think he works anymore, he won't turn on," Guy explained.

"What? What happened?"

"He was plugged in while there was a thunderstorm."

"Man, that's a serious problem. I'll come by tomorrow to see what I can do. Just hang tight," Pedro said, hanging up after Guy thanked him. Guy moved back over to Thomas after he hung up and curled up next to him. He rested his head upon the cool metal of his chest, running his fingers over the contours of the bot's abs. He was truly magnificent to Guy, and he was beginning to care for him more and more as each day passed. "Je regrette, mon ami..."

Guy awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking. He gazed down at Thomas sadly, then jumped up to go answer the door. He opened up the door, seeing Pedro. "Ou est-il?" He asked.

"Mon chambre," Guy answered and Pedro followed him to his room. He looked down at Thomas and gave a sigh. Guy watched him as he opened Thomas' chest to see what was wrong.

"Mon dieu, il a l'air terrible," Pedro commented under his breath, and Guy gave a sigh. Pedro tried fixing him anyway, pulling out the robot's damaged parts and replacing them. He had also brought something with him to place into the android's chest. Guy waited patiently until Pedro had closed the bot's chest and clapped his hands together. "Voila!"

"He's ok?" Guy asked.

"Yea, he'll be fine. Just let him reboot and he'll start up again. I went ahead and gave him an upgrade just in case anything goes wrong," Pedro said.

"Merci, Pedro," Guy thanked him, giving a sigh of relief. Pedro looked at him, head tilting slightly. Guy looked troubled, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

"I said he'll be fine. So what's bothering you?" Pedro asked.

"Nothing, I was just..."

"Worried?"

"Oui," Guy admitted, gazing down at the still robot. Pedro gave a smile. "Didn't expect you to warm up to him," Pedro pointed out.

"Well, he's a good companion, like you said," Guy-Man responded.

"Indeed he is," Pedro said. "I'm gonna go ahead and go. I've got some errands to run." Guy nodded, leading him towards the door. Before he left, Pedro turned to Guy. "He's capable of loving, but he can get hurt too. Please do take care of him."

"You have my word," Guy told him and Pedro smiled, leaving and closing the door for Guy. Guy locked it and went back to the room, laying down on the bed and moving next to Thomas. He had begun to doze off until he heard the familiar sound of electric humming. He shot up and gazed down at the silver golem, hoping that he was waking up. "Thomas?"

The bot began to wake up, then sat up slowly. Guy stared at him, waiting for him to respond. After a moment of watching Thomas' helmet flash and reset, the robot looked over to his master - his friend - and gave a smiley emoticon. "Hello, Guillaume."

Guy had literally almost jumped on him, hugging the robot tightly. Exclamation points flashed along Thomas' visor as he held onto Guy. "Damn you, Thomas," Guy whispered, voice breaking slightly.

"Have I offended you, Guy?"

"No, but you scared me half to death!" Guy shouted.

"S-Scared you, s-sir?"

"Yes. And if you ever do that again, I swear to God..." Guy whispered. "I was worried, Thomas. So damn afraid that you were broken beyond repair, and that I would lose you," Guy confessed.

"I'm sorry, Guillaume," Thomas apologized, wrapping his arms more tightly around him. Guy gave a sigh, leaning back to look into Thomas' visor. Guy then leaned forward and kissed the mouth upon Thomas' helmet. His visor blinked several times, and as much as Thomas tried to hide the feelings within him, hearts began to scroll across his screen. Guy watched as they did so after pulling away from the brief kiss, and he smiled. Thomas tucked away the fallen hair within Guy's face, then caressed his cheek. He shivered at the feel of his cool fingertips, smiling once more.

That moment had brought the two significantly closer. Guy never thought he'd ever feel again. Actual emotions that made him care for others. A robot - out of all things in the world - had actually showed him how to feel again. As the weeks went by, Guy had begun to love the automaton. The feeling was mutual for Thomas. It was just those small moments that indicated their love for one another. Such as their little acts of affection when Guy would stand on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss, or when Thomas would brush away Guy's hair and caress his cheek. When watching a movie, Thomas would pull the man onto his lap and they would cuddle. When the movie was over, Guy would straddle his lap and they'd just hold each other. Thomas would sometimes tickle him and Guy would try his hardest not to laugh, or he would just run his fingers along his spine and caress his sides to hear his pleasurable sigh or stifled moan. It had always earned him a gentle kiss from the man whom he secretly wished he could kiss back. But Thomas noted that he always seemed content with him. If he didn't, Guy would definitely voice his opinion.

Guy felt safe and complete with the bot. Sure, it was strange to say something like that, but it was true. No one had ever shown him as much care as Thomas. Guy could almost say that he loved Thomas. And it wasn't just love, it was beyond that. Almost as if he was created specifically for Guy. He just wished that he could give him the pleasure that Thomas always gave him.

Guy was placed upon Thomas' lap once more, playing with the necklace dangling around his neck. He gave a sigh and Thomas lifted his chin gently. "Is there something wrong, Guillaume?"

"Why are you so good to me?" Guy questioned, caressing the black synthetic skin upon Thomas' neck.

"Am I not supposed to be?" Thomas replied with a question of his own. "I could always be bad and stick my finger into an electrical socket again, if that is what you want," Thomas joked, and Guy laughed.

"No Thomas, that is not what I want," Guy said with a chuckle. Thomas was quite the jokester at times. He had flashed a smiley at his friend - possibly his lover - and Guy smiled back at him, shaking his head.

"Then what is it that you truly want?" Thomas inquired of him, and Guy leaned forward to kiss the side of his helmet, earning several hearts from the automaton.

"I just wish I could please you, Thomas," Guy whispered.

"Please me?" Thomas spoke, quite bewildered by his statement. "You do not have to please me, Guillaume. What pleases me is the fact that you're happy and pleased to be with me."

Guy smiled, pulling him close to kiss him. Thomas flashed a few hearts once more, but what made Guy's heart stop within his chest was the message Thomas gave him.

"I LOVE YOU" scrolled across his visor and Guy almost stopped breathing. "Do you... Do you mean that?" Guy whispered, taking the android's silver hand and holding it close to his chest, tears beginning to form within his blue eyes.

"With every wire within my body," Thomas replied, wiping away the tears that flowed from Guy's eyes. Guy kissed him again and whispered, "I love you too, Thomas."

Thomas rubbed his back and picked him up, carrying him over to the bedroom. He layed him down upon the bed and Guy pulled him closer, the bot slowly and carefully layed down upon him. Guy spread his legs so the robot could lay gently in between them. Guy ran his hands over the robot's body, fingers pressing against the cool leather jacket. In turn, Thomas caressed his sides gently with his fingers. Guy began to chuckle lightly, his reflexes kicked in and he began to push away Thomas' hands. But Thomas continued to tease and tickle him, making him laugh a bit harder.

"Thomas, stop!" He spoke between laughs, but Thomas continued to tickle him. Guy had pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. "You are being so naughty, Mr. Bangalter. Why is that?"

"Because I want you, mon amour," Thomas answered. The way he spoke French made Guy's heart flutter.

"And do you think this is the way to get me?" Guy asked.

"It's working, is it not?" Thomas questioned. Guy smirked at the bot underneath him, leaning forward to kiss him lightly.

"Maybe," Guy whispered. He ran his hands up and down Thomas' chest, moving to undo the golem's leather jacket. "May I?"

"Do as you wish," Thomas answered. Guy-Man pulled off his jacket, telling Thomas to lean forward so he could do so. He then took off the robot's shirt, gazing at his toned, silver abs. He gazed at the few ports along his sides, reaching forward to touch them lightly. Thomas' fingers twitched unnoticably. He reached behind him to allow his fingers to run down Thomas' spine, and he felt the robot tremble. It was strange. Thomas felt that? He knew that Thomas could sense that something was in contact with him, but actually feeling it? Guy found a port at the small of his back and massaged it softly. A mechanical type groan had escaped Thomas and Guy quickly removed his hands, thinking that he harmed him.

"Thomas? Did I hurt you?" Guy said, leaning back to gaze at him.

"N-No... It... It's quite... Pleasurable," Thomas admitted, looking away from him.

"Really?" Guy said, giving a smile. Thomas grew nervous from the look Guy was giving him. Guy assumed that Thomas had these sensors all over his body, and an idea began to come to mind. "Lay down, Thomas," he commanded.

"S-Sir?"

"Lay down," he repeated, and Thomas did as he was told. Guy moved over him, pulling his shoes off then his pants. Thomas had a mesmerizing body, silver and shining with black synthetic skin. He was just a magnificent being. Guy ran his hands up his legs and the robot began to tremble again. He moved higher, just to run his hands over Thomas' sides, making the bot shake even more.

"G-Guillaume... P-Please..." Thomas begged, never feeling such pleasure before.

"Hush, love," Guy-Man shushed him, moving his hands further down. Guy's delicate, soft fingers moving over every sensor and sending Thomas into overdrive. His fan began to whir loudly and his fingers had gripped at the bed sheets. Guy-Man was pleased with the sight before him, wanting to give his robotic lover the attention and pleasure that he deserved. His hands had moved over the sensors on Thomas' inner thighs then right between his legs. The bot arched off of the bed, making the most beautiful electronic moan. Guy continued to show him how much he cared and loved him until Thomas could no longer handle it and his visor began flashing warnings until he complied, going into emergency shutdown.

Guy-Man raised an eyebrow, slightly worried about what he had done. Did he just give Thomas an orgasm?

"Thomas?"

Thomas began to restart, his visor lighting up. He awoke and looked over at Guy, hearts running across his screen. He took the man's hand and pulled him close, Guy falling onto the robot's body. Thomas had lifted himself to 'kiss' Guy. Guy-Man had guessed that he was right. A warning had flashed upon his helmet again, and Guy kissed him again.

"You need to charge, love," Guy whispered to him. Thomas gave what seemed to be a sigh then reached for his wire to plug it into the back of his helmet. "Rest. I will be right here when you wake," Guy assured him.

"Merci, Guillaume," Thomas said.

"I love it when you speak French," Guy mentioned.

"I'll be sure to do it more often then," Thomas replied. Guy smiled, kissing his hand. "Sleep," he said, and Thomas went into sleep mode. Guy smiled down at him, pulling the covers over them both and falling asleep upon his lover's chest by the sound of his rotating fan.

When Guy awoke the next morning, Thomas wasn't within the bed. He ran his fingers through his long hair, getting out of bed to search for the silver automaton. He smelled something quite wonderful and he looked into the dining room to see Thomas setting the table.

"Thomas? What are you doing?"

Thomas' helmet flashed several exclamation marks, startling Guy. "You cannot be in here! Not yet!"

"Why?" Guy questioned. But the bot merely picked up his lover bridal style, and carried him into the living room, placing him gently onto the couch. "Thomas, what are you - ?" But the robot had already disappeared back into the kitchen. Guy-Man rolled his eyes, although he had a soft smile upon his face. He waited for a short while, blowing air from his mouth and watching his hair float in the air. Thomas finally rushed back into the living room, then held out his hand for Guy to take.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you are up to," Guy stated. Thomas' helmet had flashed in minor annoyance. Guy was showing his stubborn side. Thomas held out his hand again and Guy-Man gave a sigh, taking his cool, metallic hand and allowing him to pull him into the dining room. Once there, a bright smile had broke out onto Guy's face. Thomas had made breakfast for him - the exact same thing they had made together - and coffee. There was also a flower sitting within a cup of water. Guy chuckled, turning to Thomas.

"It's lovely," Guy said. "But... where did you get the flower?"

"Out of the property's garden," Thomas answered a little too truthfully. Guy laughed again, shaking his head. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no... Absolutely not," Guy answered. "C'est magnifique."

They sat at the table and Guy ate while Thomas spoke to him of some of the things he had seen within his brief moment within the outside world. He wasn't very fond of dogs. Apparently it had tried to pee on him when he went to go retrieve the flower. Guy stifled a laugh so that he wouldn't choke on his food.

"By the way, Thomas. This food is incredible! You're a natural at cooking," Guy complimented, Thomas' visor flashing red as if he were blushing.

"Thank you," he replied.

That entire day, Thomas had completely catered to him and it was very kind and generous. Guy kept wondering why Thomas was being so romantic. It wasn't like he minded, but it was sort of out of the blue. Guy pondered on it then realized that Thomas had been with him for exactly two months. The robot was treating the occasion like it was an anniversary. Well, it was, but not a very significant one. Thomas came into the room with a cup of coffee for the man. Guy set the cup down and patted the spot next to him. Thomas had learned that the gesture was meant as a command for him to sit down, and so he did. He took Thomas' hand and kissed it.

"I noticed that you've been treating me with extra love and care today. What's the occasion?" Guy asked, although he knew the answer.

"W-Well... T-Today is the anniversary of w-when we first m-met... I... I wanted it to be special for you. I apologize if I haven't done a superior job," Thomas spoke.

"Don't apologize," Guy spoke softly. "Today has been the greatest day of my life."

"R-Really?" Thomas asked.

"Really," Guy answered, straddling Thomas and kissing him. Thomas' fingers ran down his back and up his sides, making the man quiver slightly. Thomas pushed him down onto the couch and crawled in between his legs, hips digging into Guy's and making him moan. He began to shiver once Thomas moved his cold fingers underneath Guy's shirt and caressed his skin.

"I will bring you ultimate pleasure," Thomas whispered and chills ran down Guy's spine. His hands were everywhere, just as Guy had done to him the night before. Guy didn't even realize that the bot had already unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The way Thomas' hands felt was just so incredibly erotic, and it was driving him insane. His hard body moved against Guy's, causing pleasurable shocks to flow through his body. Thomas had reached into his pants and gripped the man's length, making him arch his body into Thomas. He hardly gave time for Guy to catch his breath. He just began to stroke him, slowly to be sure that Guy felt everthing. His other hand ran through Guy's long hair, then pulled on it gently but firmly, earning a long moan from the man. Guy's mind was reeling. How the hell did Thomas know how to please him like this? Thomas then made a noise, a deep rumble that flowed through him, making him vibrate and send those pleasurable waves right to Guy. It was just too much for the man to handle, and he released with a moan of Thomas' name. Thomas leaned forward and Guy kissed him.

"Je t'aime," Thomas whispered, making Guy blush faintly.

Thomas held him within his arms for awhile, finally allowing him to catch his breath. Thomas stood, allowing the man to rest. He grabbed a towel to clean his hand, then went into Guy's room to grab clothes for him and another fresh towel. He went over to Guy and caressed his cheek, helping him off of the couch and to the bathroom for him to shower. After the man showered and got dressed, he went back into the living room and sat next to Thomas.

"You're amazing," he breathed, taking Thomas' hand and holding it. Thomas chuckled, which was a strange electronic sound that had came from his vocalizer. It was also quite smooth and melodic and it made Guy's heart skip a beat. Guy took Thomas' hand and placed his other upon his helmet to turn his head. "This is why I love you. I've never been happy, at least never like this... Ever since my brother passed away, I became even more emotionless then I had ever been. I couldn't feel until you came into my life. I don't care what people say if I were to tell them that a robot changed my life by showing me how to love again. You're no robot to me, you're my friend and my lover. I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, Guillaume," Thomas spoke, tucking a few strands of hair behind Guy's ear and leaning forward, as if placing a kiss onto his cheek. Guy pulled him closer and they rested their heads against one another. A human and a robot, finding what it truly meant to have emotions and to feel. Most importantly, what it meant to love and to be loved.


End file.
